


Glimpse of Ben

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-02-29
Updated: 2000-02-29
Packaged: 2018-11-11 04:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11140815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: This part of a series revolving around Benton Fraser that occur just before or after his mothers death.This story is a sequel to Glimpse of Ben Series.





	Glimpse of Ben

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

 

_______________________________________________________________________________

 

<!--  
/* Style Definitions */  
p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal  
{mso-style-parent:"";  
margin:0in;  
margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
font-size:12.0pt;  
font-family:"Times New Roman";  
mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";}  
pre  
{margin:0in;  
margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
font-size:10.0pt;  
font-family:"Courier New";  
mso-fareast-font-family:"Courier New";  
color:black;}  
@page Section1  
{size:8.5in 11.0in;  
margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in;  
mso-header-margin:.5in;  
mso-footer-margin:.5in;  
mso-paper-source:0;}  
div.Section1  
{page:Section1;}  
\-->
    
    
    Title:Glimpse of Ben
    
    
    Author:Lys
    
    
    Pairings:None
    
    
    Rated
    G
    
    
    No Spoiler
    
    
    Alliance
    owns these lovely characters.The
    actors fleshed them out for us on the screen.But there are still so many areas to think about, so many
    gaps to fill.This is part of
    a series of stories I call Glimpses of Ben.Most of them take place just before or after Ben's mother
    was killed.
    
    
    Lys
    
    
    He sat there by the window. His feet were quietly
    swinging back and forth.He watched
    the figure following the path growing smaller outside his window.His nightgown was too large and fell
    away from his shoulders.His large,
    blue eyes almost seemed unseeing.The
    curls of his dark, dark-brown hair framed his face.The boy's lips moved but no sound came out as he watched
    the figure disappear totally down the path.
    
    
    The
    boy's feet stopped moving, he dropped his eyes towards his clasped hands
    in his lap.He sat totally unmoving.
    
    
    She
    watched from the doorway, her gray head bowed, her shoulders drooping.She had no more tears to cry. She had
    spent too many nights holding the boys small frame in her lap while he
    grieved.Walking over to the boy,
    she gently picked him up.His
    little head lay on her shoulder, he made not a sound.Carrying him to the little cot in the corner by the stove,
    she held him tightly to her.Covering
    him carefully, she dropped a kiss on his hair and walked over to the
    "Chair" he had been sitting in moments ago.
    
    
    He
    lay there unmoving, his eyes open and staring at the ceiling.His little hands lay open upon the coverlet.The woman saw his little red truck with its homemade carrying
    bag under his bed where it had been forgotten.She rose and picked it up to lay it next to him.
    
    
    His
    hand clutched the little truck; he brought the carrying bag it to his
    nose and smelled it sighing gratefully.Suddenly he looked up at the woman who stood next to his bed and
    began screaming.
    
    
    "Where is she, where's my mother.Go away.Go away."He
    threw the bag and truck across the room and turned on his side to face
    away from the woman.
    
    
    She knelt next to him and gathered the struggling
    child in her arms.Holding him
    tightly she let him cry himself out.Covering him back up she turned and crossed the room.She bent and picked up the discarded toy and put it in a
    drawer of her dresser.
    
    
    Twenty-Eight Years Later....
    
    
    It was Christmas Eve and Benton Fraser was
    wrapping the presents he had for the Vecchio family and his neighbors.He sang happily to himself as he wrapped
    the gifts he had made or bought for each of his friends.Dief lay in the corner enjoying a snooze. 
    
    
    Robert
    Fraser watched his son merrily wrapping and singing.A smile crossed his face."Better answer the door boy."
    
    
    Ben
    looked up at his father and gave him a questioning look."You're physic now?" he asked, but rose to go
    to the door.
    
    
    As
    Ben opened the door a young UPS man approached the door.He inquired if this was apt. 3J, Benton Fraser's residence.Ben signed for and received a large
    box from the courier.He turned
    back into his apartment and set the box on a chair.
    
    
    "Aren't you curious, son?" Robert
    asked.
    
    
    "I'll open it later."
    
    
    "Why
    not now?"
    
    
    Ben
    gave his father a curious look and retrieved the box.He began opening the box under his father's watchful eyes.Inside was a leather bag tied at the
    top with deer sinew.The leather
    was old, but had been well taken care of by the look of well oiled surface.
    
    
    There
    was a note inside that fell out on the floor as Ben opened the leather
    bag.He put a hand inside the
    bag and knelt to retrieve the note.
    
    
    Dear
    Ben, he read, Went up to your grandparents old cabin last month.Found some things I put in storage
    for you.But thought you might
    like to have this, it was in a metal trunk with your grandmother's name
    on it.I'll let you know where
    the other things are stored.But
    you were right; the old cabin is too bad to be repaired. When the sale
    papers are drawn up, I'll send them to you.Guess I'll be building a new cabin on that property.Signed Bixley.
    
    
    Inside the leather pouch was another note.
    Ben pulled that out first. He read his grandmother's writing.Ben is so ill now.He
    won't look at this, but I know someday he might want to have it back.
    All I wish for is to have my noisy little grandson back.He hasn't been the same since Caroline died. Ben folded
    the note and dropped it on his kitchen table.
    
    
    Then Ben pulled out the object inside the pouch
    and found in his hands his little red truck and carrying bag his mother
    had made so lovingly.He held
    the bag up to his nose and smelled the faint lingering scent of the scent
    his mother used to wear.Ben went
    into his bedroom and placed the carrying bag and truck lovingly on his
    nightstand.
    
    
    He returned to his gift wrapping, singing louder
    and happier than before.


End file.
